bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:XLinaa/Brudnopis
'''Fallen Star' (upadła gwiazda, np z ang. fallen - upadły; star - gwiazda) — pegaz, klacz; ponyfikacja użytkowniczki xLinaa; każdej nocy zobowiązana jest do tworzenia spadających gwiazd jak i również ochrony nocnego nieba nad Equestrią; zamieszkuje las Everfree, niedaleko Ponyville. Za dnia jednak nie opuszcza swojego domu. Powstanie Wygląd, Fallen zawdzięcza innej mojej OC, ludzkiej. Design ten spodobał mi się jednak na tyle, że postanowiłam wykorzystać go ponownie, tym razem do ponysony MLP:FiM. Żadnych pościgów czy bybuchów. Po prostu - pewnego wieczoru usiadłam z tabletem w łapie i zaczęłam szkicować pierwszego kuca. Robiłam to tak długo, aż w końcu byłam zadowolona z efektu. Tak powstała Fallen. Niestety nie posiadam żadnych "wcześniejszych" wersji, ponieważ tak jak wspomniałam wcześniej - zmieniałam jej wygląd i poprawiałam edytując obrazek z infoboxa. Udostępniłam go dopiero kiedy stwierdziłam, że mi się podoba. Imię i znaczek Chciałam nazwać kucyka tak, aby w pewiwn sposób odzwierciedlał mnie, ale tym samym nie naruszał kanonu oryginalnych postaci. Pod wzgląd wzięłam też to, aby imię było synonimem talentu, jaki klacz by posiadała, aby później zgodny był on z jej pracą. Oczywiście - w granicach rozsądku. Z natury jestem marzycielem, dlatego postanowiłam, że chciałabym aby tą cechą wyróżniał się mój kuc. Spadające gwiazdy zawsze kojarzyły mi się z niespełnionymi marzeniami, oraz odpowiadały mi pod względem wizualnym. Potem także wpadłam na ewentualną "pracę" jaką mógłby podjąc mój kucyk z takim imieniem, jak i odzwierciedlającym je znaczkiem. Chciałam też aby była pod tym względem oryginalną. Wygląd Już na pierwszy rzut oka można dostrzec, iż Star nie przypomina typowego Equestriańskiego kuca. Jest od nich o wiele wyższa i smuklejsza, przez co przypisywać by jej można było rasę alikorna, choć oczywiście nim nie jest. Posiada długą, srebrzystą grzywę z jednym ciemniejszym, słomkowym pasmem. Zarówno włosie grzywy jak i ogona zawsze zaplata w warkocz, który swobodnie opada przez jej bark. Warkocz u grzywy związuje gumką z przypinką w kształcie srebrzystej gwiazdy. Jej sierść jest brudno-fioletowa, przez co nocą łatwiej jest wtopić się w otoczenie. Ma również duże, bursztynowe oczy, które ukrywa pod kurtyną kruczoczarnych rzęs. Na szyi dumnie nosi medalion, otrzymany od matki. Historia Fallen przyszła na świat daleko poza granicami Ponyville, choć w ostateczności to właśnie tam skończyła się jej podróż. Legenda głosiła, że w jej rodzinnym regionie wszystkie kuce wywodziły się od gwiazd. Wszyscy razem świętowali każdej nocy pojawianie się ich na nieboskłonie. Z tego też powodu można wytłumaczyć jej nocną aktywność, podczas gdy za dnia zazwyczaj wypoczywa, lub odsypia. Klacz nie pochodziła ze szczególnie ważnej czy wpływowej rodziny. Nie poznała nigdy ojca, a jedyną osobą, z którą nawiązała jakąś ważniejszą relację była właśnie jej matka - Andromeda. Swoje imię zawdzięcza właśnie jej. Ponoć tuż przed jej narodzeniem, siedząc przy oknie, nocą, Andromeda dojrzała właśnie spadającą gwiazdę. Dlatego też nazwała swoją córkę Upadłą Gwiazdą. Upadłą - ponieważ spadła i została, czyniąc ją najszczęśliwszą klaczą w Equestrii. Osobowość Na pierwszy rzut oka, można by powiedzieć: opanowana, cicha klacz. W jej zachowaniu zwykle nie ma niczego niezwykłego. Ot, przeciętna, zazwyczaj trzymająca się na uboczu, miła i zamknięta w sobie. Jednakże, jeśli zagłębić się bardziej w osobowość Star, można dostrzec kilka cech, które wyróżniają ją spośród tłumu. Wrażliwość Na pierwszym miejscu na pewno wypadałoby wspomnieć o jej wrażliwości, gdyż pegazica należy do grona osób, którzy właśnie tą cechą kierują się w życiu. Zdecydowanie latwo jest ją urazić, i zbyt często bierze sobie słowa innych do serca. Nieśmiałość To przez to zwykle trzyma się na uboczu i boi się nawiązywac kontaktów z innymi, w szczególnośc wobec obcych. Nie lubi natarczywości, a jeśli ktoś nie uszanuje jej zdania i będzie nalegał może się spotkać z jej zirytowaniem, po którym nastąpi totany ignor. Zwykle unika innych, a najlepiej czuje się we własnej samotni. Opanowanie Mimo tego, przeważnie stara się ukrywać swoje emocje. Zwykle pozostaje niewzruszona, nawet jeśli w środku jest wściekła. Tylko oczy zmieniają wtedy barwę na bardziej zimną, jakby były wykute z lodu. Niezwykle trudno jest ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, nawet w ekstremalnych sytuacjach stara się zachować zimną krew. Nieufność Cechą o której warto wspomnieć jest jej nieufność. Bywa, że nawet osobom, których uważa za przyjaciół, nie ufa do końca i tym niestety traci u wielu z nich. Mija sporo czasu, zanim otworzy się przed kimś, nawet bardzo jej bliskim.Jednak trwa w przekonaniu, że każda nawiązana pozytywna znajomość, może jej się przydać w przyszłości, na przykład gdy będzie potrzebowała pomocy. Jednakże bardzo starannie dobiera sobie przyjaciół, których później bardzo ceni. Mimo swojej niepozorności, to jest także skora do zabaw. Gdy już przekona się do kogoś i mu zaufa, dopiero wtedy ukazuje mu prawdziwą siebie. Jednak zdobyć jej zaufanie jest bardzo ciężko Umiejętności Latanie Z racji swojej rasy opanowała latanie niemalże do perfekcji. Jest też wyjątkowo szybka i zwinna w przestworzach. Spadająca Gwiazda Po rozwinięciu odpowiedniej prędkości jest w stanie wytworzyć za sobą białą smugę, która wydoczna z ziemi wygląda jak ogon komety. Na tym też polega jej praca, jaką jest tworzenie spadających gwiazd. Relacje Andromeda Matka Fallen i jedyna osoba, którą na prawdę szczerze kochała. Księżniczka Luna Fallen poznała Lunę podczas kiedy jak co noc wykonywała swoją pracę. Księżniczka zauważyła, że pewien kucyk nie śpi KAŻDEJ NOCY, dlatego zaniepokojona postanowiła sprawdzić, co się stało. Zastała Star na wzgórzu nad Ponyville, gdzie zasiadała kiedy jej praca dobiegała końca. Początkowo nie przypadły sobie do gustu - Luna była podejrzliwa wobec pegazicy, widząc jej niecodzienny wygląd. Wiedziała, że nie była stąd. Mimo to kiedy Star opowiedziała Lunie o swojej przeszłości i umiejętności, jaką było wytwarzanie gwiazd wytworzyła się między nimi więź. Po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźniły się. Luna cieszyła się, że podczas nocy, kiedy wszystkie kucyki śpią, będzie mogła do kogo się odezwać. Po części się rozumiały, dlatego Fallen tak ceniła sobie Lunę, i na odwrót. Ciekawostki *Imię maki Fallen -'' Andromeda'' - to nazwa jednej z konstelacji. Cytaty Galeria może pewnego dnia Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja